It is conventional to provide floor watering systems for poultry, small animals and the like, and in the system disclosed in the aforementioned patent, a plurality of drinking troughs are each connected by a flexible watering tube to a water pipe. The watering trough includes a float which regulates the water flowing into the trough from the water pipe through the flexible watering tube and the water in the trough is thereby kept at a desired level as it is being depleted. This system is relatively straightforward and foolproof except for the fact that the flexible watering tubes tend to dislodge from the associated water pipes resulting in uncontrolled water flow which is totally unacceptable in the industry. (It is extremely desirable to maintain the excrement of the poultry or small animals as dry as possible for collection and, of course, to reduce odor.) The flexible watering tubes can be accidentally removed from the associated chip securing the same to the water pipe merely by being bumped by the poultry/small animals, particularly if originally installed carelessly without an associated conventional metallic ring clamp. If the installation is accomplished absent the conventional ring clamp, the inherent flexibility of the watering tube is the only force holding the watering tube upon the water pipe clip, and more often than not it will eventually release with attendant damage. The latter is likely to happen in older installations when the watering tubes, be they plastic or rubber, progressively lose their inherent flexibility over time. Irrespective of the cause of such flexible watering tube disengagement (be it through improper installation, old age, poultry/animal abuse, etc.), unless unattended in a relatively straightforward and economical fashion, the problems associated therewith (moist and odorous excrement) remain and have remained heretofore unsolved.